Ice Water Challenge!
by Pineapple References
Summary: What the bloody hell is America doing with that bucket of water? What do you mean I have to do it too? I don't think the world is ready for this kind of chaos just yet. . . read and find out how the countries of the world complete their ALS ice water challenge. Rated for profanities, France stripping, Greece/Turkey fist fights, and only a mildly buzzed Denmark ENJOY!


"America, just what the bloody hell are you doing?" America once again ignored England, and adjusted the angle of the camera placed on a tripod nearly six feet away from a bucket resting on a table.

"Yo, Britain, dude! This is going to be totally cool bro, just make sure the camera is facing me!" The Brit sighed, if America was doing something that he considered cool then he probably needed the extra distance as a cushion from whatever damages this might cause.

"All right is it recording? Good! HI I'M AMERICA, AND THIS WEEK MY RADICAL BUDDY TONY NOMINATED ME TO DO THE ALS ICE WATER CHALLENGE. I NOMINATE BRITAIN, FRANCE, AND CANADA. YOU HAVE TWENTY FOUR HOURS DUDES, GOOD LUCK!" And with that America took the bucket from the table and promptly dumped the whole thing over his head. He shivered lightly as the freezing water made contact with sun-drenched skin, soaking through the white T-shirt and jeans he was wearing. The brit seemed slightly wearied as he stopped the video, and walked over to America even more confused than before.

"What the bloody hell was that!?" Britain scrunched up his nose in distaste as America abandoned wearing the soaking shirt and hung it loosely around his shoulders.

"Yo, get with the times old man! That challenge is going around like _crazy_ at my place bro, and I just passed it on to you, Francy, and Canada!"

"You've got to be bloody kidding me, you mean I have to do _that_ with France and Canada?"

"Well you don't necessarily have to do it _with_ them, but you've gotta video yourself getting ice water dumped on you by the end of the day!" Britain sighed, bloody America and his ridiculous sporadic trends.

"Alright America, I'll humor you this once. Pass me that bucket." Something irked Britain about this new trend. He just knows that the world just isn't ready, or mature enough for this kind of chaos just yet. Yet he agreed to help pass it on, after all he was doing it for the cause.

* * *

"Alright, you ready?"

"For the last time YES! I am ready, just let me get this bloody challenge over with."

"Alright, if you say so," America cracked a devious grin as he threw the bucket of water so the brunt of it landed on Britain's face.

"OI, AMERICA! It's too cold!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S THE POINT DUDE!"

"Wanker."

"Cheer up Britain, by next week the whole world would've gone and done it. You won't be alone, besides it's for the cause!"

"For some reason that's relieving, yet a completely bothersome thought at the same time." England could only hope his hunch was wrong, and that this would simply happen, then go away not to challenge the immaturity of every country in the world.

* * *

"Bonjour, mes amis! Today the lovely moi has been nominated by a very naughty Amérique to pour water all over myself for the ALS ice water challenge. I challenge Prussia and Spain. You have twenty four hours, Au Revoir!" And with that Francis leaned his head back, brushing away the few loose hairs from his face, and leaned into the cool touch of the ice water hitting a toned, exposed, torso pouring down his skin almost in slow motion. Luckily the camera shot stopped just above his obviously disclosed waistline. Leave it to France to make the challenge into one of his little stripping escapades.

* * *

"KESESESESE! Hey, hey hey, it is the awesome me! And today that douchebag France nominated me to do something called the ALS ice water challenge, whatever that is. Basically you dump freezing cold water over your head and pass it on to three or so other people. I nominate West, and your little buddies Italy, and Japan. Kesesesese! Good luck loozahs! OI Canada, get the water going!" And with that five buckets of ice water came crashing down on an open-armed Prussia, since he was FAR too awesome to only challenge himself to one bucket.

"Oi, Canada weren't you nominated for this too?" Canada immediately went to deny it, holding out his hands and shaking his head but it was too late. Prussia was already chasing him around in circles with a full bucket until Canada made one little slip in his footing, and Prussia successfully tackled Canada, pinned him to the ground, and dumped a bucket of ice water on him, fortunately right in front of the still actively videoing camera.

"PRUSSIA!" Canada propped himself up on his elbows and snarled, yes _snarled_ at the nation straddling his waist.

"Kesesesesese!"

* * *

"Italy, what on Earth are you doing?"

"Veh~ I'm accepting your big brother's challenge Germany, see? He challenged you and Japan too we can all get it done together!" Italy showed Germany the video his brother posted, his eyebrow twitching the whole time.

"Mein gott he's an idiot. Doesn't he even know what this is for?" With that Japan approached and spoke up.

"Hai, so we have all been nominated to complete the ice water challenge?"

"SÍ!" Italy cheered, as Germany grumbled out a low 'ja.' They set up the camera, and a huge bucket hung over them, large enough to drench all of them with a single drop.

"Alright, so we have all been nominated for this challenge, und-"

"Veh~ I nominate big brother Romano!" Germany sighed and shook his head, and Japan bowed slightly anticipating the water that ran down on the three of them when they stopped speaking.

"GERMANYYY' IT'S REALLY COLD HOLD MEEE!"

"NEIN ITALY, THAT IS THE POINT OF THE-" Germany was cut short by a shivering Italy hugging onto him for warmth. He sighed in exasperation, but didn't move to push him away.

"I'll shut off the camera."

* * *

"Oh come on mi Romano, you just got nominated too!" Spain pleaded with an energetic smile.

"No, you damn bastard! What makes you think I'd want to do it with you!"

"It'll be fun~" Spain tried.

"No," Romano's glare grew colder.

"Please Roma, we only have to do it once for the video then we can make churros, and eat tomatoes later okay?" Romano sighed contemplating the matter for a minute.

"Fine you damn bastard, lets just get this stupid challenge over with already." Spain cheered happily, ran inside to fill up a bucket, and set up the camera.

"Okay Romano are you ready?" He smiled and waved towards the camera as Romano pouted towards it.

"Sí," Romano grumbled, and Spain smiled even wider as he dumped the bucket over both of their heads letting out a half surprised laugh, and a half cringing shout from the cold.

"CHIGIII!" Romano clung to Spain and shivered. Fortunately Spain shut off the camera mid-laughter before Romano set off a stream of curses, quivering on a few profanities due to the cold.

* * *

"So it seems I have been nominated to do this ALS challenge da?" Russia seemed to ask nobody in particular, but the Baltic countries all nodded anxiously before taking the question as a hint to set up the challenge.

"Alright then, it shouldn't be too bad. I'm all about the cold," Russia smiled at Estonia, who was currently fumbling with the camera giving a small yelp when Russia directed all of his focus on him.

"Latvia did you fill up the bucket?" Russia turned around to face Lithuania, sloshing a bit of the water on the ground when he flinched.

"N-no it's just me, I think Latvia's getting the towels," Lithuania cringed.

"Don't be silly, I don't need a towel. The cold is my friend and it's summer, the water will just dry off in the sun." Russia grinned evilly at Latvia who was just arriving with a few towels. Lithuania gave him a warning glance, signaling him to get the hell out of there before Russia got mad at him for bringing unnecessary towels.

"Alright are you guys ready? Okay. Hello, I'm Russia and this is my ALS ice water challenge. I nominate Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia good luck. You'll need it." Russia sent a smug grin to the camera before the bucket of freezing cold water was dumped on him. He didn't even flinch at the contact of wave of water crashing on him. He simply walked out of the shot, and the video was stopped after creepy laughter was heard from right behind the camera. It seems that they really would need those towels.

"AGHHHH! MISTER RUSSIA! I'm _pretty _sure we're supposed to dump the water on _ourselves_!" Lithuania shivered, Latvia clung onto Estonia who just stood frozen in shock.

"Well that's no fun da? Besides I also got it on video!" Russia's creepy childish grin showed once again. He had thrown a large bucket of water over three nations with one hand, while keeping a video camera steady with the other. He was _so_ creepy. Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol!

* * *

"So this is like totally in style now right?" Poland looked over at an shivering soaking wet Lithuania, it seems that he had just completed the challenge too.

"Yes, it is. But it isn't just a fad, it's for a great cause too. It's raising awareness for ALS" Lithuania smiled, he just felt right whenever he contributed to a cause.

"OOH! That just makes it like, SO much better, if I was dumping ice water over my hair for nothing I would like totally NOT be okay with it, but this is totally okay. I'll be able to like help people and stuff." Lithuania just nodded, past his desire for being caught up in the latest trends he knew Poland had a heart, and would generously help out people in any way he can. Even if it was in his own way. He looked over Poland's attire again, a black tank top that stopped just above his bellybutton, and hot pink shorts that had 'KISS MY ALS' written in black script on the back.

"Are you ready Poland?" He nodded and squealed while jumping up and down excitedly.

"YES! Let''s do this! Okay, so I totally nominate my homegirls Hungary, Lichtenstein, and Seychelles. Good luck sweeties!" Poland then clapped both of his hands over his face before the ice water came rushing down, successfully soaking him from head to toe.

"Oh my gosh Liet! It's so cold!"

"Yes, I am well aware of that," Lithuania shivered, the water wasn't the only thing that was cold when he completed his challenge.

* * *

"Girls are you all ready for this?" Hungary chirped, looking back and fourth between Lichtenstein and Seychelles, all three of them were clad in similar blue one piece bathing suits. Lichtenstein nodded, and Seychelles smiled at clapped cheerily.

"Yea, let's do this!" Seychelles pumped up her fist in excitement.

"Australia, is the camera ready?" Hungary looked over at him, pressing a few buttons before giving her a thumbs up.

"Aye lass!" the girls cheered, and giggled as they checked the buckets one last time before starting.

"On three, ready? One, two, three!" The girls each stood in a triangle, soaking the person to their right so they all got wet, but didn't actually dump the water on themselves. The video ended with them laughing and pouring a hidden bucket on Australia who wasn't so ready, but enjoyed getting a chance to participate anyways. They were all so lucky that he was tolerant of this kind of thing, and that it was for a cause. As much as Australia loved to swim, he did NOT tolerate any water colder than a natural river very well.

* * *

"DAMN YOU TURKEY! I KNOW IT WAS YOU!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT GREECE?"

"Don't you lie to me Turkey, I know you were involved in getting me caught up in this, you knew I was just going to donate peacefully without having to do the ice water challenge."

"Yeah, well now you're stuck doing it big whoop! Besides it couldn't have been me, I got nominated too." Turkey smiled knowingly, somehow in their mutual hatred for each other they both understood every one of their non-verbal communications.

"NO." Greece narrowed his eyes, "no way in hell am I doing the challenge with you."

"Oh, come on Greecy! Don't tell me you wouldn't enjoy hitting me with a bucket of ice cold water, of course I would be hitting you too so it's a win-win for both of us." Greece smiled evilly, even Turkey could make a rational point. Besides he could have fun with this.

"Screw you, just get the camera set up." Greece huffed, filling up the two buckets. No way in hell was he going to _share_ a bucket with Turkey. Besides, he still had a plan in store for him.

"DAMN YOU GREECE THERE WERE ACTUAL ICE CHUNKS IN MY BUCKET!"

"It is called an ICE water challenge for a reason is it not?" Greece smirked deviously, only losing some intimidation because he was slightly shivering and soaking wet.

"There was no ice in yours bastard!" Turkey growled before throwing a chunk of ice at Greece.

"HEY! At least I had the decency to put _some_ water in the bucket, you just threw straight ice at me!"

"Yeah? Well too bad, I don't care." Turkey stuck his tongue out, and Greece hurled ice right back at him.

The video was stopped about a half hour later by one of Greece's friends who found the two throwing ice and fists at each other wildly in front of a camera that had run down excessively on battery catching the whole challenge, and the breakout of the fight.

"When will they ever stop fighting?"

* * *

"Yeah, guys we got this!" Denmark cheered with only a slight slur. He wasn't drunk, but definitely felt buzzy from the few drinks he had.

"Nor, I'm not so sure about this..." Iceland looked down rubbing his arm.

"Come on this'll be fun! Besides it'll be over before you know it!" Finland chirped.

"Yea, don't get scared of a little water," Norway taunted.

"Sweden, are you ready?" Finland tilted his head innocently to the right.

"Yes," He nodded, setting the camera down on the table in front of them, picking up a large bucket for the five of them.

"Okay guys let's show the world how it's done!" Denmark laughed, wrapping an arm around Norway.

"Yes, let's get this done," Norway sighed while Iceland just snickered lightly. His brother always got the karma he deserved for picking on him.

"Okay, on three. One, two- AGH!" Finland cringed into the water that soaked the five of them thoroughly.

"Sweden! What happened to three?" Finland pouted.

"Woah! That was so awesome, let's do it again!" Denmark laughed as Norway and Iceland shivered.

"In your _dreams_ Den," Norway growled.

"No, I'm serious. One more time! One more time! One more- AYE!" Norway simply took a bucket and dumped it over Denmark's head. That would shut him up.

* * *

"What!? I'm seriously the _only_ country that hash't completed the challenge yet?" China looked around at the other allies. Why did they decide that doing this at a meeting would be a good idea. Yet America stood there in the middle of the meeting room holding up a camera, France with a bucket of water, and Russia clapping lightly freaking England (and everyone else for that matter) out just a bit.

"Yeah! So come on dude what are you waiting for let's do this," America cheered.

"Oui mon ami, you simply must do it. We all have." Francis grinned.

"Da, join us in all the fun!"

"It is for a good cause," England shrugged. He knew the group by now that they wouldn't get _anything_ done until China took his challenge, even if they_ were_ supposed to have a meeting. It's not like they ever got much done anyways.

"Alright aru! I'll take the challenge. Seriously, you guys are so immature sometimes." Despite his huffy complaint America cheered and started the video.

"Fire when ready!" China anticipated the cold shock as France grinned impishly from his spot on the side.

"Just get the bloody thing over with already! We actually have a meeting today you know," England bit.

"I can do it just fine," France humphed, pouring the bucket over China's head a bit daintily.

"AIYAA! THAT'S COLD!"

"Hah! You throw a bucket of water like a_ girl_ frog!" England laughed.

"Shut up, at least I don't do something as girly as _embroidery_."

"Why you-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH ARU! Let's just get this stupid meeting over with so I can go home." China crossed his arms as he sat down with a wet plop. This was going to be a _long_ meeting.

* * *

"Yes! Finally, I got every country to do the challenge, now I can start working on my plan," America snickered to himself, this was going to be _good_. He started making letters as more nations started to accept the challenge and post their videos online. He wrote out the last card and slipped it into the envelope, placing it in the bag with all the others. Now, to take a trip around the world.

{FIVE DAYS LATER}

"Hey, does anyone know why were we all invited here?"

"Yes I would like to know as well kolkolkol."

"This is not making any senses, do you know Nor?"

"I bet it's probably for something stupid and immature aru."

"This better be quick, time is money."

"Doesn't anyone know how damn busy I am? Stupid bastards."

"Does anybody here know what's going on? Agh, mister Russia!"

"What do you think it is Sweden?"

"Kesesesese the awesome me has arrived!"

"Alright! I think everybody is here. LISTEN UP DUDES!" America shouted from the top of a table in the center of a large clearance.

"As you can see, I have called everyone to meet here, and I'm so glad you all could make it! As a celebration for having each and every country doing their own ice water challenge, we're going to do one giant challenge and have it on video, what do you say guys?" An incomprehensible shout was heard from the large crowd. Most 'yes' some 'no' and a lot of rants from the countries that openly shared their opinion in the cheer.

"Oh, I totally forgot, I'll need you all to hand me your donations. The ice water challenge is fun and all, but that won't be enough to help the cause. We need your support to raise enough money for ALS research. I already put one hundred dollars in the donation box, but if we could get everyone to donate at least ten dollars that would be so awesome!"

* * *

One long line and over twenty-thousand dollars later, the countries of the world stood in a cleared off area each holding individual buckets of ice water over their heads.

"YOU ALL READY DUDES?" America shouted from far away starting up the camera so everybody was in the shot. A collective 'YEAH!' Was heard from the crowd as America inhumanely sprinted over to his spot front and center.

"ALL RIGHT GUYS LET THE WATER FLOW!" Each country dumped their buckets over somebody else rather than themselves causing the start of the worlds biggest water fight on camera. (they even got a group picture in for the world record book, but that's a story even more aggravating than a world wide ice cold water fight) Nobody's quite sure who stopped the camera or when for that matter, but the water fight lasted for hours, full of laughs, screams, and freezing soaking wet nations. Just another crazy day for another even crazier summer.

* * *

**A/N: Alright that's a wrap! Since the ALS ice bucket challenge has been HUGE here in America and most likely everywhere else by now, I got the idea of America 'introducing' the challenge to the other nations. ********I thought it would be funny if I wrote out some of the nations completing their challenges, but now I want to take it further. I want YOU to take this challenge and have fun with it, pass it to your friends and donate, it would mean a lot! ****I've already taken the challenge four times, and donated to ALS research. Also if you don't mind reviewing I'd really like to know know how I did, ****if you liked the story, or how I could improve**.

**Happy reading/writing/ice water bucket challenge!**


End file.
